Lost Love
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: One shot. It started with a simple friendship of a boy and his bear. It ended in complete sorrow. drabble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winnie The Pooh

* * *

It had been quite a while since those special days.

The days when Christopher Robin's stuffed animals would come to life and his room would become a giant forest of wonder and imagination. Those special days where his home was the Hundred Acre Woods. Where he'd play and have all sorts of adventures with his wonderful imaginary friends, but most of all...

…Winnie the Pooh.

Oh, the memory of Christopher's childhood was a wondrous one, a dazzling one at that. But things started to change. One day, the boy woke up and he was older. Much older than he ever wanted to be. Christopher Robin was going into grade five. He had met many other friends -real friends- and had fallen in love with a girl. The happy days had ended.

Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Tigger, Owl, Rabbit, and Piglet had all been packed away in lonely boxes, tossed back somewhere deep in the abyss of the closet in his room. Christopher Robin's mother had suggested that he'd keep Winnie The Pooh out for a couple more years. And through those years there was special afternoons where the boy would take the bear, dig out his other friends, and relive those special moments. Moments remembering them of Pooh Corner, finding the North Pole, and all the other spectacular adventures they had all remembered. The happy days were starting to return. But, for a better lack of words, Christopher's parents though he needed to grow up.

"We have to pack them all away."

"What?!"

"They're all ragged and scruffily now. Plus, you're growing older. You don't need to be playing around with stuffed animals."

"But they're all alive! Alive just like you or me!"

"Son, calm down. We're packing them away and putting them where you can't find them."

"NO YOU CAN'T! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"Christopher, get back here!"

The boy went into great sorrow. He tried to play one more time with his friends before they were to go, but for some reason, the magic wouldn't open. Christopher was in depression for many days.

But, like all children, he eventually got over it. The boy realized that his parents were right, it was time for him to grow up. Christopher was almost going into grade 6. He didn't need to waste his time mourning about silly bears, piglets, tiggers and whatnot. It was time for him to grow up.

So, he did. Christopher's mother was kind enough to let him keep them in his room, but he ignored them. Winnie The Pooh, his best friend, watched everyday in his own little world as he watched his best friend grow older. Soon the friends were tossed aside on the floor, shoved in the closet, buried beneath a pile of dirty clothes, or even pushed far under the bed. They all mourned in their world, but soon the mourning stopped. For without their good friend, they didn't have a life. Without their friend, they were just rag dolls with little beads for eyes that were close to falling out, and limbs that could rip off at the slightest tug. Christopher Robin had given them souls when he had created the Hundred Acre Wood. He had given them what they thought would be eternal life. They were wrong.

Christopher Robin eventually turned old enough to leave the care of his parents and go out into the world. He forgot about his friends and left them behind forever. Even without him though, at that moment that he had walked out of the doors, the mourning started again. Soul-less and silent mourning that came from the dear friends. As it did before, it stopped. They stopped moving all together.

And so, Christopher Robin's childhood was sealed away up in a box forever. Lifeless.

* * *

This was inspired by a Calvin and Hobbes story I read (it's the one about Hobbes turning lifeless as Calvin grew older). So, here's how I really got the idea for this drabble.

I was watching the Valentine's Day one on Saturday night, and the ending made the tears come on a little. Why? Don't really know. So anyway, I was thinking to myself 'What's going to happen when Christopher Robin becomes older?'. (Just to say, on the Valentine's Day one, they all thought that he was going to lose interest in them because he fell in love). Any who, this one was so sad to write (especially for a person who grew up on this show/book)

Yeah...no flames and please comment


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

I had to post this in this category, because I could not find a Winnie The Pooh category anywhere (which actually, truthfully, really quite shocked me). If any of you can find one, or FF can make one, please tell me.

Dark Anime Artist


End file.
